La gymnaste
by o0-Lulu-o0
Summary: Bella, une grande gymnaste prend des produits dopants pour être à son meilleur. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque le produit a changé? Mon premier OS à vie, Lemon assez prononcé, mais pas beaucoup, OS devenu fiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut! Voici mon premier OS à vie! Dîtes-moi comment vous le trouvez!**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer**

**Edward m'appartiendra un jour ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

*~ lα ɢyмɴαѕтe ~*

Je me dirige lentement vers mon lieu de rendez-vous. D'ici, je peux apercevoir mon vendeur, Eddy. Je ne suis pas supposée connaitre son vrai prénom, mais j'ai entendu l'une de ses conversations au cellulaire alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me vendre quelque chose. Il s'appelle en réalité Edward, mais c'est tout ce que je sais à son sujet. Je sais que ce que je fais est très mal, prendre une quelconque substance afin de se rendre meilleure. Bref, je suis une gymnaste de haut niveau et je me dois de le rester, sinon bye-bye l'argent pour un futur. Heureusement, la drogue que je prends est toute nouvelle sur le marché et elle ne se détecte absolument pas aux tests de dépistage. Mon entraîneur, Emmett, fait tout ce qui est en œuvre pour que je puisse garder mon statut, même à me payer les drogues les plus chères pour qu'elles soient indétectables. J'arrive près d'Edward et peux mieux apercevoir son visage de dieu grec. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui appellent les miennes, son nez fin et droit, ainsi que ses yeux émeraude qui me fixent depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Bonjour ma jolie! Me susurra-t-il de son ténor si séduisant.

-Bonjour Eddy. Dis-je le plus neutre possible.

Il me tendit une fiole avec un liquide jaunâtre à l'intérieur.

-Euh… fis-je. Ce n'est pas la bonne substance, la mienne est rose habituellement.

-Ouais, mais j'en ai trouvé une bien meilleure, les policiers ont trouvé un moyen de détecter l'autre. Veux-tu que je te pique maintenant?

C'est toujours lui qui m'administrait mes drogues. Je n'étais pas capable de me le faire moi-même, ayant une légère répulsion envers les aiguilles. Je le regarde remplir lentement la seringue du produit et la stériliser ainsi que mon bras. Une fois fait, je me lève rapidement et lui demande :

-Emmett t'a donné le montant?

-Non pas encore. Répondit-il.

Tout-à-coup, ma tête se met à tourner. Je pense que ce doit être un effet secondaire de la nouvelle drogue. Je me sens défaillir lentement, et puis, le trou noir.

***

Je suis sur le point de faire mon entrée sur le tapis de gymnastique. J'ai une compétition très importante et je dois absolument la réussir. Comme prévu, Emmett est à mes côtés et me fait répéter le nom des enchaînements que je dois exécuter. Mon malaise de l'autre jour s'est vite dissipé. Edward m'a donner un peu d'eau et je suis retournée chez moi.

On appelle mon nom et je me lève, laissant ma serviette sur mon siège. Je me dirige au coin du tapis et me concentre fortement. Je me mets en cours et exécute mon premier enchaînement : un triple flic arrière suivit d'un salto. Je réussis et me tourne rapidement vers mon entraîneur qui me regarde avec un sourire qui s'étire sur son visage. Je m'élance à nouveau en faisant mon second enchaînement qui est semblable au premier à l'exception d'une vrille à la place du salto arrière. Je fais mes flics arrière, mais arrête soudainement lorsque le moment est venu de faire ma vrille. Une espèce d'image s'incruste en moi. Je me vois collée à un mur de brique, embrassant un homme dont je ne vois pas vraiment le visage. Ses mains sont partout sur mon corps. Je me laisse faire, gémissant mon plaisir, laissant échapper un prénom entre mes lèvres : Edward.

Ce n'est définitivement pas le temps de fantasmer sur mon vendeur. Mais j'ai une espèce de sensation de déjà-vu. Ce doit être parce que j'ai souvent des pensées peu chastes à son sujet. Je me secoue la tête et me tourne vers Emmett. Ses lèvres forment des mots silencieux : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je m'élance à nouveau, mais perds pied au centre du tapis. De nouvelles images me viennent en tête. Edward, me mettant à genou, mettant son membre dans ma bouche et me faisant faire des vas-et-viens. Mon vendeur ayant les yeux fermés grognant de plaisir, éjaculant dans ma bouche en trois longs jets abondants, me forçant à avaler sa semence.

Je tente de me relever, mais ma cheville me fait atrocement souffrir. Emmett vient sur le tapis et examine ma cheville, très enflée. Il me prend dans ses bras et me transporte vers le siège que j'occupais précédemment. Des images continuent d'affluer tranquillement dans mon cerveau, me déconnectant de la réalité. Ma jupe, reposant sur le sol. Edward, accroupit face à moi, me faisant du bien avec sa langue. La voix d'Emmett me ramène à la réalité.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Bella? Tu réussis cet enchaînement dans les échauffements et maintenant tu te blesse durant une compétition! Es-tu vraiment allée voir Eddy?

Alors qu'il termine sa phrase, un responsable des dépistages s'approche de nous. Ceci n'augure rien de bon. Arrivé face à nous, il entreprend de nous expliquer la situation.

-Les tests de dépistage sont positifs (je me raidis soudainement). Mais pas dans ce sens. Nous avons détecté des traces de GHB dans votre urine. En gros, je crains que quelqu'un vous ait administré la drogue du viol ma chère.

Emmett devient rouge de colère et me regarde comme si je l'écœurais. Moi, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. Toutes ces images que je vois se sont produites. Bien que je sois attirée par Edward, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un haut-le-cœur. Mon premier réflexe est de me tourner vers ma gauche et de dégobiller mon déjeuner.

***

Après tous ces événements, je retrouve enfin mon chez-moi. Je m'allonge dans mon lit et pense à tout ce que j'ai vécu durant la journée. Après avoir appris pour mon possible viol, j'ai appris également que j'ai une entorse à la cheville.

L'épuisement a raison de moi et je sombre dans un sommeil agité.

_« Ses mains se font plus entreprenantes sur mon corps et je ne tarde pas à sentir ses doigts à la frontière de mon sous-vêtement. Ce n'est pourtant pas ça qui l'empêche d'aller plus loin et de franchir cette barrière. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou se dirige lentement vers ma poitrine et je ne peux que me laisser faire, mes bras de chaque côté de mon corps. Mon buste se cambre lorsque ses dents viennent titiller mes mamelons à travers mes vêtements. Ses longs doigts chatouillent ma chair vierge et commencent à se faire plus pressants. Edward laisse entrer tranquillement un doigt à l'intérieur de mon être et le ressort rapidement, pour ensuite en ajouter un deuxième. Ma respiration devient erratique. Il abaisse lentement mon shorty et je me trouve à moitié nue devant lui. Il enlève ses doigts et les suçote avidement. Il remplace ces derniers par sa verge gargantuesque et me pénètre d'un coup. Il se sert de moi pour son propre plaisir et moi, je ne réagis pas, ayant les yeux dans le vague, fixant un point imaginaire. Les coups de butoir deviennent de plus en plus rapides, accompagnés par les gémissements et les grognements de mon bourreau. Il arrive aux portes du paroxysme et jouit en moi. Il sort sa verge et remonte son pantalon tout en partant dans la direction opposée, me laissant seule dans cette ruelle, à demi -nue et plus sale que jamais. »_

Je me réveille dans un sursaut. Je suis de retour dans mon lit, en sueur, les couvertures éparpillées un peu partout. Je me lève tranquillement et me dirige dans la douche d'une chaleur extrême. Je me frotte vigoureusement pour enlever toute la saleté dont Edward m'a couverte.

J'ai beau frotter comme une folle, la saleté reste présente. Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit qu'une seule solution est envisageable pour stopper ce sentiment de dégoût envers moi-même. Pour moi, je suis prête à tout pour enlever ce sentiment. Je lève tranquillement ma main vers mon rasoir qui est sur la petite tablette, à côté de mon gel douche. Je commence à me raser la jambe droite. Puis, la lame se fend et une partie tombe sur le sol de la douche. Je le ramasse et le regarde longuement. Je l'approche tranquillement de moi et me taille une partie de mon poignet. Et une autre. Et une autre. Un mot se forme sur mon avant-bras. « Salope » est écrite en rouge sang. Il ne manque plus que la ligne du « P » pour que le mot soit au complet. En taillant la dernière lettre qui me caractérise, ma veine s'ouvre légèrement et le sang coule abondamment. Je ne peux que sourire à cette vision. C'est tout ce que je mérite pour m'avoir fait embobinée si facilement. Je m'allonge dans le fond de la baignoire et laisse l'eau nettoyer ma peau du sang superflu. Celui-ci coule, coule et coule sans s'arrêter. Je me sens faiblir. Mes yeux se ferment lentement, pour ne plus s'ouvrir, espérons-le.

* * *

**Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? **

**Dois-je en écrire d'autres? **

**Quoi améliorer sur celui-ci?**

** Si je fais une suite, quoi mettre dedans?(Et oui, j'ai trouvé un moyen de faire une suite, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la suite)**

**Les Reviews sont gratuites, alors donnez-moi de l'amour!!**

**Bisou**

**Lulu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes! Grâces aux merveilleux commentaires que j'ai reçu, je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de la suite. Je voudrais remercier spécialement Hussy Apple pour ses idées merveilleuses (Allez aussi lire ses trois fictions, elles sont magnifiques, lien dans mes favoris) ainsi que Elena et Kitty-Illey.**

**Je remercie aussi toutes celles qui m'ont mise en alerte et en favoris. Et celles qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews, c'est le seul paiement de l'auteure. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews, mais celles-ci m'ont touchées énormément. **

**Bon alors voici un chapitre assez court, mais qui explique un peu la vie compliquée de notre Eddy Chéri. **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennes à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

**Edward m'appartiendra un jour MOuHAHAHAHA  
**

* * *

POV EDWARD

Bordel. De. Merde. Pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça déjà? Ah ouais! Je suis un pauvre connard qui n'est pas capable de se trouver un boulot normal. Je ne fais que regarder ma sœur, qui a sa propre boutique de fringues, qui réussit plus que bien sa vie avec son mari et qui attend un enfant sous peu. Ou bien mon frère, un entraîneur hors pair. Bien sûr, comme la plupart des entraîneurs il n'est pas vraiment clean, mais même sans ces substances, ces athlètes sont prodigieux. Il n'y a qu'avec une seule de ses élèves qu'il réagit de la sorte. Il lui fait prendre des substances pour que son niveau soit plus élevé. Ce que je trouve étrange par compte, c'est que c'est à moi qu'il en achète. Mon frère est fiancé et a déjà une jolie fille de 2 ans nommée Britanny. Et moi, je suis célibataire et vendeur de drogues. Je n'ai personne sur qui compter, ma sœur m'ayant tourné le dos quand elle a appris ce que je faisais dans la vie et mon frère, trop dégoûté, mais s'intéressant à moi seulement parce que je lui fais des rabais, car je l'aime.

Ma vie se résumait à cela jusqu'à une semaine auparavant. J'avais une grosse dette envers mon fournisseur James. Celui-ci voulait à tout prix se faire rembourser, quitte à appeler les flics pour se venger. Mais moi, j'avais dépensé mon argent pour payer mon loyer. Je ne suis pas riche comme le pense plusieurs personnes à qui je vends de la dope. Les dealers ne touchent pas beaucoup d'argent, car nous devons payer nos fournisseurs. Ce sont les proxénètes qui sont le moins à plaindre dans notre milieu. Ce sont eux «l'élite». J'aurai pu facilement en devenir un, mais j'étais trop dégoûté par cet acte. Je respecte les femmes et les forcer à se prostituer, non merci. J'ai un cœur quand même.

Je devais me débarrasser de James car l'athlète d'Emmett devrait arriver bientôt. Celui-ci accepta de faire un compromis. Il laissait tomber la dette, pour la fille. Il voulait passer du bon temps. Je n'avais pas le choix : C'était la fille ou ma vie. Je n'ai qu'à lui donner du LSD, elle ne se souviendra de rien. James se cacha derrière la grande poubelle et observa cette jeune fille qui venait vers moi, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer.

-Bonjour ma jolie! Lui dis-je.

-Bonjour Eddy. Fait-elle simplement.

Je lui donne la fiole de LSD, dont le liquide jaune bouge à l'intérieur.

-Euh… Ce n'est pas la bonne substance, la mienne est rose habituellement. Remarqua-t-elle.

Vite, il faut que je trouve rapidement une réponse…. Ah ça y est!

-Ouais, mais j'en ai trouvé une bien meilleure, les policiers ont trouvé un moyen de détecter l'autre. Veux-tu que je te pique maintenant?

Une fois que je l'ai piquée, elle me demanda :

-Emmett t'a donné le montant?

-Non pas encore. Répondis-je. Elle n'était pas au courant que nous étions frères. Bon ça va faire effet dans 3…2…1…

Elle se mit à tituber un peu, s'accrochant à la poubelle pour ne pas tomber, mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle sombra une seconde plus tard. James sortit de sa cachette et siffla d'admiration.

-Wow mon grand! Regarde cette gonzesse! Je suis surpris que l'idée ne t'aies pas passée par la tête avant. Elle est magnifique.

Ouais je le savais cela. La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, je suis tombé raide quand je l'ai vue. Une si belle jeune femme ne devrait pas se droguer. J'étais vraiment réticent à lui donner. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

James commença à déshabiller la jeune fille et je détourne le regard. S'en était trop pour moi. Je lançais un « Bon je me casse » et m'enfuit, laissant seuls mon enfer et mon ange personnels…

* * *

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce MINI chapitre? Quelques éclaircissements plus tard dans la fic' au sujet que Bella pense que c'est Edward, mais en fait c'est James. Pour celles qui veulent le savoir en priorité, laissez-moi une review et je vous donne en primeur le pourquoi du comment. Ce sera en vraie primeur, car on va l'apprendre normalement dans deux ou trois chapitres. **

**Encore une fois merci à toutes!**

**Lulu  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ma boîte mail à travaillé cette fois-ci !!! Je suis heureuse!

Je voudrais remercier: **Océania, Alexiane, Marion, samwinchesterboy, LILIA68, kinoum, aline, Hussy Apple **et surtout ma charmante** Kitty-Illey, **avec qui j'ai eu énormément de plaisir durant mes soirées où je souffrais du syndrome de la page blanche. Grâce à elle, nous avons mis sur pied notre secte des naines et avons eu des images plus érotiques les unes des autres de notre Eddy chéri. Allez voir sa fiction, elle en vaut la peine (lien dans mes favoris)

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Je vous laisse, je vais m'assoir sur les genoux d'Edward, il a une petite douceur pour moi (n'est-ce pas Kitty?)  
**

* * *

POV Bella

Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Je suis peut-être au paradis? Une lumière blanche au-dessus de ma tête. Ce doit être cette fameuse lueur au bout du tunnel qui mène au paradis, sans être entourée d'êtres cruels et vils. Loin des gens comme Edward, qui me font me sentir si sale et si peu en confiance. Je tente de me rapprocher de cette lumière pour quitter cette vie si atroce que je vivais. Mais en vain. Que ce passe-t-il avec moi? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je être heureuse? Même si c'est en quittant ce monde? Peut-être suis-je au purgatoire…

C'est à ce moment-là que je m'aperçois que j'ai les yeux fermés. J'ouvre lentement l'un d'entre-deux et le referme aussitôt. Cette lueur, cet infime espoir de bonheur pour moi, n'était qu'un simple néon, me narguant du haut du mur. Serai-ce vraiment le purgatoire, la vie? Dieu tente de me faire payer mes péchés en _vivant? _Peut-être après tout. Avec la vie de merde que j'ai. J'ouvre plus lentement mes yeux, m'habituant tranquillement à la lumière agressante. Je perçois trois silhouettes à mes côtés. La première a une musculature énorme. Just grâce à cela, je peux en déduire que c'est Emmett. Puis, une beaucoup plus petite, mais dégageant un certain aura de confiance. Ce ne peut être que Rosalie, sa fiancée dont il parle sans arrêt et dont j'ai vue à quelques reprises. La dernière n'est que trop familière. Mon père. De taille moyenne, cheveux grisonnants, etc. Je crois que si jamais j'aurai quitté cette foutue vie, ce serait lui qui m'aurais manqué le plus.

Mon père est shérif pour la petite bourgade de Forks, ville pluvieuse de l'état de Washington dans lequel nous vivons ensemble. Ça ne rapporte pas beaucoup d'argent, alors il compte sur moi pour aider, côté financier, avec l'argent que je gagne en faisant des compétitions. C'est surtout cette facette de ma vie qui m'a poussée à me doper. Pour être plus sûre de gagner. Il était impossible de compter sur ma mère, elle, préférant flamber l'argent de son nouveau mari et de m'exiler contre mon gré ici, où ma vie merdique n'a fait qu'empirer.

Au lycée, je suis invisible, enfin presque. Les gens ne me remarque seulement dans les cours de gym, où j'ai des notes plus qu'excellente et que je bats n'importe qui en conditionnement physique. Je n'ai que très peu d'amis, enfin je dirais seulement une seule, Angela, qui ne m'a jamais joué dans le dos, contrairement à certaine. Bien sûr il y a Ben, avec qui je m'entends relativement bien, mais cela s'arrête là. Je traîne avec lui seulement parce qu'il est avec Angie. Je n'ai eu qu'un seul petit-ami, Mike. Est-ce que je l'ai fait avec lui? Oui. Mais il était tellement nul que je ne veux même pas en parler. J'avais déjà eu pas mal d'expériences de ce genre avec mon ancien meilleur ami. C'était une espèce d'amitié améliorée. Je peux vous dire que Jacob Black est l'un des meilleurs coups de ma vie! Mais on s'est perdu de vue il y a quelques temps. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était bisexuel et sortait avec un type qui s'appelait Laurent.

Je sors de mes pensées grâce à mon père, qui me fait la morale. Je n'écoute qu'à moitié entendant seulement des bribes de conversation. Je devrais dire plutôt monologue. «Mais à quoi tu as pensé! J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie en te trouvant là » ou encore « Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait sans toi! » et finalement le traditionnel « Je veux que tu voies un psychologue ».

Je n'écoutai qu'à moitié, lorsqu'_il_ entra dans la pièce.

* * *

**C'est encore une fois un chapitre très court, il sert à mieux connaître l'histoire de Bella. Maintenant que nous savons l'histoire de notre Roméo et notre Juliette, le plaisir peut commencer! **

**Faites exploser ma boîte mails mes chéries!!!**

**Bisou**

**Lulu!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Salut! Alors voici un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les deux précédant. Alors, je remercie cette fois-ci: **EmyMasenCullen, Océania, samwinchesterboy, marion, bellardtwilight, Hussy Apple, chat-de-nuit, midsum, Habswife, **ainsi que** ma merveilleuse Kiity-Illey. **Et un gros merci pour celles qui m'ont mise en alerte et en favoris.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter pour réaliser mes fantasmes les plus sordides (Enfin seulement les mecs...*bave en pensant au corps d'Emmett* Ok je sors...)

Je vous laisse sur cette note, je vais manger les chips au vinaigre sur le corps de Jasper qui est étendu sur mon lit...

* * *

***~¢нαριтяє 4~***

**POV Bella**

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ce mec? M'écriais-je alors qu'il entra dan ma chambre d'hôpital.

Emmett se retourne vivement vers la porte et aperçois celui dont je n'avais aucune envie de voir. Il se lève d'un bond, entrainant cette sale vermine à l'extérieur.

-Qui c'est ce jeune homme Bella? Demande mon père. Je me retourne vers Rosalie, qui savait qui c'était apparemment, vu l'inquiétude imprégnée sur son visage. Son fiancé doit surement lui en avoir parlé. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Mon père est flic après tout. Je dois lui raconté la vérité, ainsi cette pourriture ira en prison, ou bien je mens et je m'occupe moi-même du sort de mon dealer? Je me tourne vers Rose pour lui demander de l'aide. Elle doit sûrement avoir compris mon aide télépathique, car elle répondit à ma place :

-C'est le frère d'Emmett. Bella et lui ne s'entende pas très bien.

Wow! C'est très bien trouvé comme excuse. Je n'aurai jamais trouvé mieux. Elle sait très bien mentir. Même moi j'y aurais cru.

**POV Edward**

Aussitôt que je suis entré dans la pièce, mon frère m'en a fait ressortir aussitôt. Il me plaque contre le mur. Il me faisait peur en ce moment. Son visage déformé par la colère et… la haine?

-Sale petit con! Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais explosé la tête! Cracha-t-il.

Ma vue se brouilla instantanément. Mes épaules s'affaissent et Emmett me relâche. Pas par envie, croyez-moi. Des gens se situant dans le couloir de l'hôpital nous regardent, trop curieux au goût de mon frère. Mais à ce que je sache, avec ce qu'il venait de me dire, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me considère encore comme tel. Au centième près ou sa poigne se relâche, je tombe par terre.

Je suis assis, la tête entre mes jambes et des sanglots puissants m'envahissent. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Croire à quel point j'étais une ordure sans pareil. Si je ne faisais qu'à ma tête, je me tirerai une balle dans la tête, ici et maintenant. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Ce serait de la lâcheté pure et simple.

Mon frère me regarde quelques instants et ses traits finissent par s'adoucir. Il s'accroupit auprès de moi et me dit tranquillement, sans hausser le ton cette fois-ci.

-Alors, avant que je m'en aille et que je t'oublie pour un sacré moment, car je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire ça, je te laisse une dernière volonté.

-Je veux parler avec elle. Dis-je en relevant ma tête vers lui. Je veux m'expliquer. Je veux m'excuser. Je veux tout faire pour qu'elle me pardonne.

-Tu l'as violé mec! S'écria-t-il. Si ce n'est que de moi, je raconte tout à son père, dans la chambre, qui est flic. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es tout de même mon frère.

-Je n'avais pas le choix! Et je ne l'ai même pas touché ce n'étais pas moi. Je ne sais même pas ce que James a pu lui faire. Je suis parti quelques secondes plus tard, après lui avoir injecté le LSD! Je ne pouvais pas voir celle pour qui j'ai craqué dans ces conditions!

Quelques secondes s'écoulent. Des secondes qui me paraissent des heures.

-Alors, si tu as craqué pour Bella, pourquoi as-tu fais ça mec? Demanda Rosalie qui venait de sortir de la pièce.

-J'étais obligé. Soit je moisissais en prison, soit je faisais ça. Sur le coup, j'ai paniqué et j'ai pris la mauvaise décision. Je croulais sur la pression. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Mais je ne demande qu'à m'expliquer avec Bella. Ensuite, je me dénoncerai.

**POV Bella**

Rosalie sort de la pièce en disant qu'elle allait voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Les cris étaient de plus en plus forts. Quelques instants plus tard, Elle revient avec Emmett et Edward… Ce dernier s'assoit près de moi. Emmett proposa à Charlie d'aller chercher un café. Les trois personnes sortent, me laissant seule avec Edward. Je ne le regarde même pas, préférant regarder un point du mur face à moi. Je voulais l'ignorer pour de bon, mais des sanglots provenant de la chaise près de mon lit me font tourner la tête. Ce que je vois me déchire une partie du cœur. Edward pleurait comme un bébé en me regardant. Lorsqu'il j'aperçois que je le regarde aussi, il me prit les mains et les plaça sur son cœur. Il bat rapidement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse envers lui.

-Bella, je veux juste m'expliquer. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux. Je te dis, non je te jure, dès que je m'explique, je me dénonce à la police. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

Bon enfin quelque chose de décent sortant de sa bouche. J'hésite. Il pourrait très bien mentir comme il l'a fait le jour où il m'a…Ne pense pas à ça Bella, tu dois être forte pour les gens que tu aimes.

-Vas-y. Dis-je sur la défensive, la main prête à appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière. Tu as deux minutes maximum. Je te dois bien ça, avec toutes les compétitions que tu m'as fait gagner.

Il soupire tranquillement avec ce sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre pas plus tard que quelques semaines plus tôt.

-Tu sais, je me sens vraiment mal pour ce que je t'ai fait.

-T'as intérêt. Marmonnais-je.

-Bref, je n'avais pas le choix. Sois je faisais cela, soit j'allais en prison. Mais vu ton état, je crois que j'aurai mieux fait d'aller en prison. Je ne mérites pas de vivre! Sanglote-t-il en mettant ma main sur son visage. Je devrais moisir en enfer pour ce que j'ai accepter de te faire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'ai pas touchée.

Cette révélation me fis un choc. Il ne m'a pas violée. Mais si ce n'était pas lui, c'était un autre mec. Sincèrement, j'aurais préféré que ce soit lui, que je connaissais un peu au lieu d'un parfait inconnu. J'appuie avec un peu trop de force sur le bouton tout en hurlant, ce qui me fais un mal de chien aux poumons.

-ESPÈCE DE SALOP ! TU AS LAISSÉ UN PUR INCONNU ME TOUCHER! TU N'ES PAS MIEUX QUE LUI!

Son visage se tord sous la souffrance. Une infirmière le fait sortir de la chambre. En passant la porte, il se retourne vers moi avec un visage teinté de tristesse et de déception en disant fortement :

-Ça fait trois mois que je t'injectes des placebos. Tu es très douée. J'étais à chacune de tes compétitions.

Il quitte la pièce, me laissant totalement subjuguée, mes lèvres formant un « o » parfait. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entends un fracas, suivi de quelques mots.

-Tu as fais quoi ! Hurla mon père.

Oh merde de merde. Edward s'est vraiment dénoncé à mon propre père?

**POV Edward**

-Vous avec bien entendue. Je suis un vendeur. C'est moi qui a injecté le LSD à Bella. Dis-je en regardant le sol.

Le visage de celui dont j'aurais aimé être le genre est maintenant viré au violet. Je pouvais le voir porter sa main à son arme, mais elle dévie sur ses menottes.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation jeune homme. Il me passe les menottes aux poignets, et m'emmène vers la sortie. Quelques pas plus tard, je crois entendre une voix hurler.

-NONNNN! Ce n'est pas lui!

C'était la voix de Bella. Mais ceci ne pouvait être vrai. Ce ne doit être que mon imagination…

* * *

Comme la plupart la deviné, le fameux "il" était bien Edward... Je manque de suspens...

Pour plus de précisions, Bella a environ 17-18 ans et Edward en a environ 20, donc il est encore mineur aux États-Unis. (On comprendra mon choix dans les prochains chapitres^^)

Vous avez aimé? J'aurais pu faire le chapitre plus long, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire pour cause: je suis surchargée. Dans la période de révision pour les examens de fin d'année et des tonnes d'entraînements à cause d'une grosse compétition qui arrive bientôt. Alors je vous ai posté ce que j'avais d'écrit.

S.V.P. Faîtes explosé ma boîte mail ! *Yeux de chat Potté*


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde! Comme promis, voici le prochain chapitre, il est tout petit, mais il est là quand même. Comme je l'ai dit dans mon annonce, je n'ai plus de temps à moi et je veux continuer mon !

Je remercie grandement: **celine68990, angedu85, Ocania, bellardtwilight, Lili36, marion, acoco, kinoum, midsum, Habswifes** (GO HABS GO! Même si ils se sont fait planter par les Flyers...:'( ) et chère et tendre **Kitty-Illey**, dont je lui souhaite un prompt rétablissement...

On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

***~¢нαριтяє 5~***

POV Bella

Après un certain temps, les cris se sont estompés. Emmet et Rose entrèrent à nouveau dans ma chambre, une mine déconfite sur le visage. Je me doute fortement de ce qui s'est passé. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, Edward n'est pas aussi connard que je le croyais. Il a respecté sa promesse. Mais il reste un connard.

Emmet, dans les bras de sa chère et tendre, se met à sangloter. Il ne s'arrête pas, ses épaules s'affaissant à un rythme soutenu. Il parvient à marmonner un :

-Je suis qu'un pauvre idiot. Par ma faute, mon petit frère s'en va en prison.

Ces paroles me firent réagir. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me lance dans le couloir juste à temps pour apercevoir mon père emmener Edward. Je ne pu retenir un cri de détresse.

-NONNNN! Ce n'est pas lui!

Edward se raidit brusquement, mais sa tête s'abaissa encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Mon père, lui, stoppa tout mouvement et se retourna.

-De quoi tu parles Bella? Demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas Edward qui m'a fait ça. Dis-je en regardant le concerné. C'est un certain James, si je me souviens bien. Edward a fait tout ça pour me prouver à quel point il m'aimait. Mentis-je avec brio. Je comprends maintenant mes amis qui me disent que je devrais devenir comédienne ou actrice.

Edward me dévisagea de ses yeux rougis. Je pus facilement deviner qu'il avait pleuré.

-Pourquoi ce test? Demanda Charlie.

-Edward est mon petit-ami. Tentais-je, en regardant dans ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Ceux-ci exprimaient l'incompréhension et la gratitude.

Puis, un détail me revint en mémoire. Rose avait « menti t» au sujet qu'il soit le frère d'Emmet. Ensuite, celui pleurait parce que son « petit frère allait en prison ». Alors c'est vraiment son frère? Je fus sortie de mes pensées à cause du bruit de menottes que l'on déverrouillait. Mon père, toujours septique, me demanda.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le voir tout à l'heure. La jeune femme a dit qu'il était le frère de ton entraîneur.

-C'est Emmet qui nous a présenté. Elle ne voulait pas me parler, parce que nous avons eu une dispute.

À ma grande surprise, ce fut Edward qui a parlé. Je le regardai, il avait une mine qui faisait peur. Je souhaite vraiment que mon père gobe cette histoire. Mais pourquoi? Je n'en savais rien. Charlie s'apprêta à partir, me dictant de retourner dans ma chambre. Je fis volte-face et marcha lentement vers ma chambre. Edward me suivit, ce qui veut dire que mon géniteur a cru à notre tissu de mensonges.

Une fois à la porte, mon faux petit-ami me demanda :

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça? Pourquoi tu m'as protégé?

-Pour ton frère. Alors laisse-moi tranquille désormais. Dis-je sur le ton le plus glaciale possible. C'est à ce moment-là que tout prit place dans ma tête. Effectivement, je l'avais fait pour mon nounours. Emmet était l'un des types les plus merveilleux que la terre sur cette planète. Il était mon entraîneur, mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Il était toujours là, depuis que je suis toute petite. Il ne m'a jamais laissée tomber. Alors je lui vaux bien cela. À la vue de sa tête si triste, pleurant son petit frère –dont je doute qu'il soit réellement son frère, puisqu'il est une ordure- Je ne pouvais restée de marbre.

Je suis sortie depuis environ une semaine de l'hôpital. Tout va pour le mieux. Je reprends mes entraînements dans quelques minutes. Bref, la vie recommence. Je n'ai plus entendue parler d'Edward comme il me l'a dit, et j'en suis heureuse.

Mon entraînement terminé, je m'assois avec Emmet afin de reprendre mon souffle. Je n'étais pas très en forme. Ce doit être à cause que je ne prends plus de produits. Par exemple, les paroles d'Edward me revinrent en mémoire.

-Emmet, savais-tu que ton frère me donnait des placebos depuis trois mois? Demandai-je incertaine.

-Oui je le savais. Me répondit-il mal-à-l'aise.

* * *

Alors... Je sais que c'est assez petit, et pour celles qui n'ont pas lu mon message au dessus, la raison y est...

Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde, mais celles dont j'ai eu le temps de répondre, savent ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre. Maintenant, je vais faire ceci: **Review =... non , pas un teaser, mais un joli petit punch de la suite...** de ce fait, je m'engage à répondre à toutes les reviews qu'il m'est possible de répondre. Alors les non-inscrites, si vous voulez un avant-goût, laissez-moi votre e-mail en MP...

Pour ce qui est de la publication, je vais maintenant publier pour environ un mois à toutes les deux semaines. Comme cela, je vais pouvoir vous concocter un bon chapitre et continuer mon roman, tout en étudiant pour mes foutus examens... *pleure dans son coin en train de s'imaginer couler ses maths* ok je sors...

À dans deux semaines mes poulettes!

PS: J'ai fais un photo-shoot professionnel aujourd'hui avec mon équipe de cheerleading... Je vais peut-être avoir une nouvelle photo de profil d'ici la prochaine publication! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Alors TUEZ-MOI SUR LE CHAMPS! je vous en donne la permission! Je ne peux pas publier la suite avant la semaine prochaine... Je pars faire du camping jusqu'à dimanche et le syndrome de la page blanche m'a attaqué durant la nuit... Je vais me saouler la gueule en pensant à vous (c'est la Saint-Jean-Baptiste après tout *Fête du Québec où on fait le party non-stop*). Mais je ne vous laisse pas en reste, je ne suis pas sadique apres tout...

Je vais poster le premier chapitre de **Relation compliquée**, comme cela, j'espère que vous allez me pardonner un peu... sinon, bah, je vous donne mon adresse en MP et vous allez pouvoir me tuer dans mon sommeil...

Passez un excellent week-end, je pense à toutes les québécoises qui lisent ma fiction... Gueule de bois le 25... pas trop la joie xD

PS: Je promets que la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine, comme je suis en vacances, je vais me consacrer à l'avancement de mes fictions... Qui sait... Peut-être que l'inspiration pour **Changer le Passé** apparaitera ^^

Bisou

Lulu


End file.
